


[Podfic] Diamonds and Rust

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Orlando did this to him, even after all this time. All it took was a phone call and a casual ‘love you’ and Orlando’s ghost was back.</em> </p>
<p>(Podfic of 'Diamonds and Rust' by chaosmanor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Diamonds and Rust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adistantsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adistantsun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Diamonds and Rust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589713) by [chaosmanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/pseuds/chaosmanor). 



> For my notes regarding the podficcing process check out [my post at my DW journal](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/56801.html).

**Title:** [Diamonds and Rust](LINK)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor)**chaosmanor**  
 **Length:** 0:22:11 (with music)/0:19:03 (without music)  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Pairing:** Orlando/Viggo  
 **Music Credits:** Joan Baez - Diamonds and Rust  
 **Warning(s):** none  


Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3 (with music)](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/RPF_other/%5Blotrips%5D_diamonds_and_rust_with_music_%28chaosmanor-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (21.2 MB) | [m4b (with music)](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/RPF_other/%5Blotrips%5D_diamonds_and_rust_with_music_%28chaosmanor-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (11.5 MB)  
[mp3 (without music)](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/RPF_other/%5Blotrips%5D_diamonds_and_rust_no_music_%28chaosmanor-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (18.3 MB) | [m4b (without music)](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/RPF_other/%5Blotrips%5D_diamonds_and_rust_no_music_%28chaosmanor-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (10.0 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!):

with music:  


without music:  



End file.
